


Lemme show you somethin'

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, battle of the tongues, they are practising, they get cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst shows Peridot a new type of kissing - with semi-disastrous results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble related to my other fic, “Alone time”. You know how Amethyst mentions that they tried frenching once before? Well, this is that time. Also, don’t worry, you don’t have to read that first. This is just built from an offhanded comment and can be considered a separate piece on its own.  
> Writing this completely unscheduled; it just came out of the blue. It’s a bit of practice I guess.

“Hey, Peri. Lemme show you somethin’” Amethyst rasped, sliding her hands around the other’s waist and getting her to scoot closer.

“O-Okay” the green gem stammered, unsure, but curious as she complied.

The two small gems decided to relax together at the beach house today. There seemed to be a lull of activity within the Crystal gems at the moment, so they took the time to themselves. The beach house sofa was reserved by them now.

It had only been a little while since they had got together, so things were sometimes very awkward. There was definite mutual attraction, but they were both new to having a partner and expressing love. Peridot was rigid and unsure how to respond, and Amethyst was just as inexperienced, her only advantage being that she was raised around gems that freely and openly loved each other. But they both tried to make it work, despite a lack of experience. There was a lot of practice to be done. Practice makes perfect, anyway.

“Hey, relax. I’m not going to hurt you” Amethyst smiled softly, a shine in her eyes that complimented what she said.

“I-I know.” Peridot mumbled, looking away. A green blush dusted her nose and she was frowning slightly.

Amethyst placed her purple hand on Peridot’s, which was holding the shy gem up. She sat with her legs crossed and body hunched over towards Amethyst, her two hands on the couch to support her upper body from falling forward. Amethyst sat up straight, also crossing her legs. The simple touch bought Peridot’s attention to Amethyst.

“I think you’ll like what I’m gonna show you. It’s a little gross, and I haven’t done it before, buuut, there’s always a first time for everything, heh heh.” Amethyst made it a point to try to look into Peridot’s eyes, which nervously glanced at her before looking away.

Peridot scooted forward again cautiously. “Okay… Show me.” She said slowly, curiosity revealing itself and taking the edge off of her nerves.

“Alright then, green bean” she grinned. Amethyst felt more confident because Peridot showed her curiosity. She had become a little anxious because Peridot was nervous.

The purple gem began by sliding her hands up Peridot’s lean sides, already making her flush. Peridot watched her intently, wondering what she was going to do. She watched for visual cues, and when Amethyst got to her shoulders, the purple gem leaned forward and closed her eyes. Peridot knew she should do the same, so her eyes fluttered closed and she closed the gap. She kissed Amethyst softly, loving the feeling of her smooth lips on hers. They kept them soft and small, as if on purpose. They didn’t cause any grunts or moans, but Amethyst could feel Peridot shaking. The green gem often shook when they kissed, but it was more often because she was excited, her fear burning away as she got more confident.

Before Amethyst could initiate the next step of her plan however, Peridot pushed forward more and gripped Amethyst around the back, wanting more of the purple gem. She ran her arms up and down her back, and then went for her hair. Amethyst moaned softly, surprising Peridot, but then edging her on further. Peridot’s kisses became more passionate, replacing the small ones from before. They were strong enough to make Amethyst begin to quiver too, her face becoming a dark purple. The purple gem was tempted to become submissive to her and let Peridot keep going, but she still wanted to show the green gem a kissing technique. She reluctantly drew away, opening her eyes and seeing a flustered but disappointed Peridot. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut, respecting Amethyst’s wishes.

_She probably thinks I didn’t like it. She’s wrong, ‘cause that was hot!_

Amethyst had to breathe a little “D-Damn, Peri, that was great!” she panted, smiling at the non-verbal response she got back, seeing the disappointment evaporate from the green gem. It was replaced with a grin that was weakly hiding some pride. Peridot snickered abashedly.

From when they were kissing, they had shifted closer, but were combined uncomfortably. Peridot’s arms were around Amethyst nicely, but her legs were pointed awkwardly, avoiding the purple gem’s. Amethyst had made it hard for her to get closer, as she had kept her crossed legs firm, forcing the green gem’s legs to be as they were now. They barred access to more comfortable body melding. Peridot looked down and surveyed the scene.

“We’re going to keep going, right?” she looked back up at Amethyst.

“Of course”

“Then could you move your legs? Mine are really uncomfortable”

Amethyst looked down to see what she meant. The dark green-panted legs were bent due to her legs taking up the space all to herself.

“Ah geez, sorry Peridot” she apologized, unfolding her legs. Peridot scooted closer and sat comfortably in the now open space, Amethyst’s legs surrounding her.

“It’s okay” Peridot said quietly, before stealing a kiss. It was a little rough, but it was still cute. The green gem watched Amethyst’s delayed reaction. She looked surprised at Peridot, eyes wide. The expression made Peridot want to kiss her again. The green gem leaned forward, shy but eager to lock lips again. Peculiarly, Amethyst held her back with hands on her shoulders.

“Um? Aren’t we going to….? D-Do you not want to?” Peridot said with confusion and a hint of sadness at being told to stop.

“Yeah, of course, Peri-boo. Just let me show you that thing I was talking about this time” Amethyst affirmed, affectionately rubbing the green gem’s warm shoulder.

The green gem nodded. “Mm. Yeah, okay. Show me what you were talking about”

Amethyst pulled them together again, softly applying her lips to the green gem’s. Peridot was again eager, but now she let the other gem lead. They built up a steady rhythm, Peridot making sure she didn’t go overboard for Amethyst.

The purple gem’s hands made their way from where they were on her shoulders to her neckline. She practically ghosted her hands up Peridot’s neck, feeling the thin gem’s frame shiver. She made a little noise, but it was not a form of protest. Amethyst continued and cupped the green gem’s jawline on both sides. She decided to inform Peridot.

“Okay, so, uh, I haven’t done this before, so sorry if I mess up”

The green gem just hummed as Amethyst pressed her lips back to hers again, her nerves completely gone. The purple gem was about to start before thinking of a possibility she wanted to avoid. She pulled away again.

“Also, whatever happens…..please don’t bite down on my tongue”

Peridot didn’t have time to respond as Amethyst stopped talking and reunited their lips again. The request left a question in her mind, but was quickly forgotten, replaced with shock as Amethyst began slobbering on her lips. Peridot made a disgusted noise and accidently opened her mouth, which Amethyst took as the “Okay” sign. Peridot didn’t know what was happening as the purple gem’s tongue awkwardly bumped over her lips and teeth, slimy, intrusive, gross and….tingly? The green gem quickly pulled away, face flushed. What she also didn’t know was that moving away so fast made a spit trail; a combination of both their saliva’s, which still connected them both.

“Ugh!! What was that?!” Peridot screeched loudly, mortified. The movement of her lips when speaking cut off her end of the saliva trail.

Amethyst was embarrassed very much “S-s-sorry! I stuffed u-up…” She destroyed the spit trail with a wipe of her hand. “Bleh…” Her face was on fire and she hid it with her hands and hair, unable to look at Peridot.

“Y-You stuck your tongue in my mouth!” Peridot couldn’t help but raise her tone in shock, pointing to her mouth and moving to try and get Amethyst to look out from behind her hands. “Well, tried to”

“Arhg, I know. I’m sorry” she grunted from behind her shield. “I don’t know how to do it properly”

“Maybe that’s a good thing? That was icky.” Peridot remarked, sticking out her own tongue and inspecting it.

They awkwardly sat there for a while, Amethyst rubbing her face before revealing it again. She looked at her hands in her lap, resting them on Peridot’s feet. She felt indecisive. _I screwed that up majorly…Peri’s not gonna wanna do that again. But I was so close! It was grimy, but for a moment I felt something good. I know I shouldn’t, but I’m gonna ask her if I can try it again._

It took a while before she actually even looked back up at Peridot, who had made no effort to say anything more. The green gem didn’t know what else to say, since she didn’t want to further Amethyst’s embarrassment and make anything worse.

Amethyst managed to make herself look her in the eye. “H-Hey, uh…” her voice was quiet and low. “Sorry. I wanna-”

“You aren’t required to apologize” Peridot spoke up unexpectedly. She stared Amethyst in the eye sincerely, not rattled or anything. She wanted to be supportive and encourage Amethyst again.

“Oh. Uhh, w-well-“ Amethyst tried to start again, flustered by the green gem.

“Actually” Peridot continued “….you are.” Her tone wavered a bit as she went back on herself.

“W-What?” the purple gem was taken off guard.

“I wasn’t ready for that “tongue kissing”. You could have warned me first.” She sat up straighter and folded her arms.

“o-oh, yeah. I could’ve” Amethyst regreted not explaining to her what she was going to do. But she had her reason for it. “I just didn’t because then I thought you wouldn’t let me do it.”

Peridot breathed in then sighed through her nose. “I see your reasoning. There’s no way I would have let you do that if I had known.”

Amethyst sighed too “Yeah.” The purple gem considered giving up asking her. There was another awkward silence.

“L-Listen.” Peridot said, frustration evident in her tone and her furrowed brow. “What I meant by you don’t need to apologize was….well, you don’t need to feel small. D-Don’t feel bad, I mean” she explained, tripping up. Amethyst watched her.

“You just wanted to try something new. Experiment. That makes sense.” She was rigid, thinking of the feeling of Amethyst’s tongue in her mouth when mentioning “Experiment”. A blush rose to her face as she remembered the texture of it. Now that she thought back to it, she remembered pleasant tingles running off Amethyst’s touches.

She became distracted “Uh, um, and that’s…okay” She licked the inside of her own mouth and felt no such tingles when she did it herself. “That’s strange.” She accidently said aloud.

“What is?” Amethyst asked, confused.

Peridot only stared at the purple gem’s mouth, a blush growing. “Um, nothing…..Well, it’s just…there was a good feeling, when you, um….y’know….”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m just trying to find out how you did that.” She ran her tongue over her teeth and lips again, Amethyst watching her with great interest, thoughts in her mind driving her wild. _She’s curious, I’m curious, let’s go._

“Peridot” she startled the busy gem, making her look at Amethyst “I wanna-Let’s try again” she said, unorganized, but clearly determined. The green gem’s eyes widened and her blush expanded.

“Uh-”

With no hesitation, and knowing persistence was key, Amethyst persuaded “I wanna get it right so we can both enjoy it. I can see that you’re interested. You wanna experiment too.” She knew she was correct from Peridot’s reactions.

She stuttered “I-uh, well, yes-“

“Yes?” Amethyst questioned, nearly demanding. She needed consent if she was going to feel right about doing this. It had to be wanted by both of them.

Peridot looked annoyed by her persistency, but understood her urgency. Amethyst was influencing the desire’s growth in her too. She put her arms around Amethyst’s back like she had before. “Yes”

“Good” Amethyst said before crashing their lips together. Peridot grunted, but fought back.

During kissing, the purple gem had to get an important message across “ngh….when I-mmph-touch your lips-hah-with my tongue…” she had to pause because Peridot became too engrossed again. The green gem managed to pry herself away.

“Sorry” she apologized quietly, instead kissing Amethyst’s cheek.

“s’okay. Like I was saying, when you feel my tongue on your lips, that means I’m asking for permission. You choose where to go from there.”

“Okay” Peridot said shyly, not wanting to disappoint Amethyst. The loving purple gem had given her the chance to flee if she didn’t want to partake in the gesture, which was incredibly kind. But it would end in her disappointment if Peridot actually did back out. She felt conflicted between her curiosity, her apprehension, and letting down Amethyst.

Soon after, Peridot felt a much more controlled lick from Amethyst’s tongue. It was much better than being drooled on. After a moment’s hesitation and unsureness, the green gem finally gave into her powerful curiosity and opened her mouth. Amethyst’s soft but muscular tongue entered, touching her top and bottom lips, making her uncomfortable. She went stiff, which Amethyst felt. The purple gem attempted to soothe her by rubbing circles with her thumbs into her jawline, which seemed to work as a sigh came from her nose. Amethyst touched Peridot’s tongue this time, getting a small groan from her. She encouraged the green gem to use her tongue also, which she was hesitant to do.

As the green gem tried it out, hitting the side of Amethyst’s tongue, her face flushed. She could feel the heat from Amethyst’s damp tongue, and the foreign saliva mixing with her own. She gasped and shuddered, feeling revolted, but also very impressed and pleased. _H-H-How does this even work?!_

Amethyst panted also, enjoying the feeling of Peridot’s tongue and mouth very much. She moaned as Peridot licked the underside of her tongue, prickling pleasure forming. Gripping Peridot’s form a little tighter, she worked her tongue further into the green gems mouth. Peridot’s hands slid down to the purple gem’s chubby sides and gripped as she whimpered weakly. Her back suddenly and uncontrollably arched due to the pleasure she felt. Amethyst put one hand around her back and one behind her head, fingers intertwining with short blond hair. Peridot convulsed once again as Amethyst touched the roof of her mouth. “uhh!”

The green gem quickly became overwhelmed as Amethyst leaned over, dipping her lower slightly. Every pant from her was also a moan, which she could not stop. Her face was on fire, and she perceived she couldn’t do anything else as Amethyst had all her bases covered. There were fingers in her hair, a tongue in her mouth, and a sturdy arm supporting her; she was completely at Amethyst’s mercy.

The purple gem sensed the unco-ordinated and misplaced licks that Peridot began to display, and her ragged breathing. She pulled the green gem more upright again, and withdrew her tongue from the submissive gem’s mouth, letting her hazy mind try to recover. Peridot’s eyes remained closed as she focused herself, filling lungs that needed no air. After a while, she peeked an eye open to observe Amethyst, who was also stabilizing herself.

“Hehe, you okay?” Amethyst asked with a rasp. Her face was a dark purple and her chest was heaving.

“Mmm” she licked her lips, opening both of her eyes now “yeah”. She looked at Amethyst and noticed another spit trail that linked them. “Ack! Why does saliva do that?!” she screeched in embarrassment. Getting out of Amethyst’s grip in a flurry, the trail broke once again. Amethyst only laughed.

“Bwahaaha! Hah….” Amethyst sighed happily. A calm silence lingered, and the purple gem had a moment to consider something. “S-So, uh….how was it?”

The green gem looked at her like she was not ready for that question. Well, she wasn’t, to be honest. Peridot decided to truthful.

“Disgusting.”

Amethyst blinked at her.

“It’s not something I would care to do often…”

Amethyst blinked again, her mouth opening to speak.

“But! I….v-very much liked it….b-because it was with you…” she squeaked out, looking away.

Amethyst couldn’t help but smile at her bashful partner, observing the cresses in her stubborn face, and the blush that adorned her nose. She also couldn’t help but hug her, pulling her close. The small green gem squeaked in Amethyst’s strong purple arms and wriggled in protest. After finding that Amethyst wasn’t going to let go anytime soon, she decided to give up and instead cuddle into the embrace.


End file.
